Extra Fat Free Vanilla Ice Cream
by jcfl16
Summary: “I’ll tell them I swear.” Casey and Derek’s problems always rooted from those words.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Extra Fat Free Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author:** jcfl16

**Summary:** "I'll tell them I swear." Casey and Derek's problems always rooted from those words.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD. This fic is meant for entertainment not profit. Do you know how tired I get of typing that?

**Author's Note:** I am making this a multi-chapter fic, though each chapter can be read as a one shot as well. That way you get no cliff hangers. Basically this is just how they told everyone about the two of them, including how they told each other. And I'm a slow updater (that's another reason this will be a collection of one shots, but still have flow like a story), just a word of caution. I update faster the more reviews I get, though. When I'm done with collection obviously I'll put it to complete, but don't get antsy if it takes me a while (I will update I swear, just not lick-edy split).

* * *

**Extra Fat Free Vanilla Ice Cream**

"I'll tell them I swear." I hate these words, I've heard them and spoken them so often that I mumble them in my sleep. And it's not just these but all there little variations to, like: "Just give me some time…It's hard… I don't want to hurt… We just have to wait a little longer…Please just be patient…"

I don't know who it was worse to tell. But none of them were easy. In fact I couldn't even tell him in a painless process.

Telling Each Other (Casey's Side)

When it came to him I had no idea how to approach the subject. Because everything that had to do with him was a million times harder than anything else. He liked it that way. He liked making her life miserable. He had to it was his step-brotherly duty.

Even being on his side wasn't easy. She had no idea why she bothered. No, scratch that, she knew why. It was because she was in love with him. She told herself that one day she'd tell him, but she wasn't sure when. She needed time it was hard telling people how you felt. And think of all the people she would hurt, her mom and George, her siblings and step-siblings, her friends, herself (if he didn't say it back, and let's be honest he would never say it back, and more honesty she probably wouldn't tell him anyway). How ridiculous.

She hated herself for that. Because since she loved him she always ended up in these predicaments. Sometimes she wished her head could petition her heart for custody of her feelings, and then she wouldn't have these problems.

"Stop!" did guys ever listen when she spoke. It sure didn't feel like it. "Guy's quit it. Before someone gets hurt!" She yelled from the behind the rink wall. Today was one of Derek's hockey games. She had started attending as part of a pact she made with him. He wouldn't bug her on nights she had to study for a test as long as she attended the games. She had shown up late because of a mid-term and was completely shell shocked at what she saw before her.

Currently she was watching Derek and Roger battle it out. They were two grown men, but they were acting like children.

Roger was an attractive boy… from a rival school… who was good with girls… and on the hockey team… with a long standing vendetta against the school… and Derek. All she knew about Roger was what others had told her, and what she had seen with her own two eyes. She had only talked to him once and it had been a five minute conversation at Pauley's party last year (that she had only went to because she was convinced Derek had spread a rumor about her being a necrophiliac, which he had, and she had to disprove that). At the party Derek had walked up interrupted her conversation and got into a battle of wits with Roger, which surprisingly Derek lost (and we all know how he takes losing). So the next day Derek and his team clobbered the other team, winning with an embarrassing score of Queens 26 Away 4 (A/N: I have no idea about hockey I'm hoping that this is an actual possible score difference and that it would in fact be horrible, and that this team could actually be the name of a college team). This would not end well.

She had no idea why they were fighting seeing as it had taken her several minutes to fight thru the crowd of people standing by the hockey ring. Both of the coaches and the referees were trying to stop them, but they weren't having it. The teammates and the crowd around seemed to be enjoying it, though.

She looked down and saw blood she's not exactly sure whose blood she was currently staring at on the ice, but either way it made her skin crawl. She hated blood, it made her nauseous.

The punches kept going, and she wondered ideally when they had lost their helmets and gloves, and how it was possible that this hadn't turned into an all out brawl between the two teams. She saw them weaving in and out and just wished it would end already. Where was security? And was it really so hard to separate two young men, especially when there were 4 fully grown men (coaches and refs) trying to break it up? This was ridiculous.

"MacDonald," bellowed Derek's coach, she was pretty sure his name was Peterson "get your brother!"

"Step-brother. And hello, why don't you?" but her comment went unheard as the coach turned back to the fight.

Casey growled slightly under her breath and moved closer. She managed to effectively jump the short wall separating her from the ice (a small miracle that was sure to never happen again).

Everyone was hesitant so Casey did the only thing that came to mind.

As Derek pushed Roger a good five feet away Casey yelled "DE-REK MICHAEL VENTURI! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" and thru herself in the middle of the two of them. "I don't know what macho mentality thing you got going on right now but if you don't calm down, I swear you'll regret it!" she hissed at him.

"Yeah, right. What you goanna do bore me to death." He said as he tried to maneuver around her.

She saw Roger stand and brace himself, out of the corner of her eye and tried again.

"No I'll just tell everyone that you" she held up her hand to tick off things one by one on her fingers "play dress up with your little sister, that you slept with a teddy bear named Winifred till you were 8, and that you failed the fir... mphgm." He slammed his hand over her mouth, not hard enough to hurt, but fast enough that she knew she almost had him. She dropped her hand and smiled beneath his touch challenging him. He was glaring at her but still sending evil glances to Roger, her next move had to be the final blow to get him hooked.

"Shut it Case." He hissed as his eyes darted between the two people he want to fight with. "Now."

She seen three of his hockey buddies get closer, after the coach said something to them, one headed towards her the other two towards him. Though she ignored the feeling of his hand on her mouth, she didn't ignore the spark in his eyes. The familiar twinge in her stomach started and her mind was churning, she could do this, heck, this was all she did some days.

She pulled his hand off her mouth when he glanced sideways again and said very loudly and clearly "Or you'll what?" she taunted. "Throw up on me like you do before every game? Or maybe just whine like a girl like you do every time you lose?"

And just like that she had his undivided attention. The yelling match that ensued between the two was of epic proportions, but it had successfully stopped the fist fight. She wasn't sure exactly how she managed it but with the help of three of his teammates she got them off the ice and into the men's locker room (which when reminded of later would leave her cherry red). She didn't see Roger again but had been told that he had been nursing a pretty serious bloody nose and would be out for the rest of the season.

Yeah, she was totally going to petition her heart.

Once the yelling stopped she was able to take him home. Her throat was a little hoarse but she was more concerned about his wounds. He huffed the whole way to their apartment (which was a torture in itself) and she had to hold back a smirk every time he made a comment about the fight. He cringed when he got out of the car and Casey wanted so bad to run over to him and check on him. But this was not part of their dance, no, the most she could do was mumble something about 'It was his own fault', and she hated that.

She barley had the door open when he barreled through.

"Well excuse you." She said. He didn't even turn around. Rolling her eyes she followed him to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" No answer. "The first aid kit isn't in here." She stated watching him search.

He froze, and turning his head ever so slightly he muttered "Where is it?"

"In the bathroom." She replied staring at her nails, and playing her part perfectly.

He turned and marched to the bathroom, and she of course followed.

She arrived to see him tearing angrily threw the bathroom. After a couple of minutes of watching him wreck the pristine bathroom she motioned for him to stop. With a menacing scowl on her face she bent down opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Hand it over." He growled at her.

She ignored him and hoped on the bathroom counter on the right of the sink. Setting the first aid kit on her left she opened it, then grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Derek said voice full of anger.

"Getting ready to visit the Pope. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning you up. You look bad enough without this added mess." She paused then said with a contemplating look "Actually this might be an improvement."

He glared "You're so kind." He spit the words at her.

"Shut up and let me do this." She pulled his hand up to her face with more force than was necessary. At his cringe she muttered 'I'm sorry'. His hand looked wretched. She began cleaning his hand up, while he rested his other hand beside her on the counter. "So what where you fighting about?"

"None of your business." He mumbled, she pressed the cuts harder. When he hissed in pain she mumbled another apology.

After a few minutes she moved to a nasty bite mark he had further up his arm. She felt a little light headed and fought to keep her breathing level.

"Just something about hockey." He finally said.

"Oh." She said. She didn't know why she had thought it could be about her. "What about hockey. Did he dis your slap shot or something?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" she paused to look him in the eye.

"That term, you know 'Slap Shot'."

"Umm… probably at one of your games or something. I have been known to pay attention every once in a while."

"Even about hockey?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even hockey." She said with an eye roll and a smirk. She paused to continue her work then asked again "But what about hockey, were you fighting about?"

"Why are you so interested?" he dogged her question again.

"Why are you so reluctant to talk about it? Usually you are trying to brag about every second and every punch."

"Only cause it bothers you. Now you want to know so not telling you is what's bothering you." He let his signature smirk appear on his face.

She clenched her jaw and finished putting the large Band-Aid on the bite mark. "I hope you need a tetanus shot."

"What a nice thing to say about your boyfriend. I'll make sure he knows how highly you think of him."

"He's not my boyfriend, and why would he care anyway?" she pushed his arm away and grabbed him by the chin. He lowered his hand to rest on the other side of her and waited for her to continue. "Now hold still or your pretty little face is going to need stitches."

"Aww, shucks you really think I'm pretty?" he batted his eyelashes at her and she smacked his less injured arm. "Ow." Or at least she thought it was less injured.

With a smile she said "Sorry."

His glare returned and so did their silence. His face was covered in blood, but since he had only two small cuts she was pretty sure it wasn't his. She didn't think about it too much otherwise she would pass out.

She had left his face till last because she had been worried about being this close to him. She was right to worry. Not because of the blood, but because now she had no choice but to pay attention to his perfectly pointed nose, gorgeous eyes, perfect jaw line, and absolutely kissable lips. She forced herself to pay attention to the cuts, currently the one at the top of his nose.

"I think," she said "that most of this is his blood. You don't think he had any kind of disease do you?" She licked her lips and tried to focus.

Derek let out a hard laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. What if he has some kind of blood transmitted disease? You could get really sick." She bit her bottom lip, worrying it.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? That sounds like something a potential girlfriend should worry about."

With a glare at him she let the worry drop from her eyes. Slowly she moved to the cut above his eye.

"You're using alcohol to clean it I think I'll be fine." He said very nonchalant, watching how hard she was concentrating. "You know if this is making you queasy you don't have to do it."

"I know." She mumbled.

"But your still doing it?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I know." And she bit her lip again.

"Will you stop that?" he said forcefully, when she gave him a puzzled look he amended "Never mind." Short pause "He said that after the hockey game he was going to come, over here, and spend all night locked in your room, teaching you how he puts 'the puck in the net'." He used quotations on the last part.

Casey froze and her mouth fell open with an audible pop. "He. Did. Not." She spoke every word individually, as a blush crept up her face.

With a dark chuckle Derek replied "Yes he did. Personally I thought that comment was a little rude, and socked him one good time, and thus the fight started. But hey what are brothers for."

"Step-brother." Casey corrected automatically still shell shocked over Roger's rudeness.

"Same difference, right, just like you said."

"Sure, sure." She began to put the last few Band-Aids on his brow, not wanting to think about when she said that. She had still been in denial and was trying to convince herself she didn't care. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"No really. It was sweet."

"Derek Venturi is not sweet." He said with a jerk.

"What you did was to sweet, in a barbaric sort of way."

"Whatever." He mumbled uncomfortable.

"All done here."

He leaned over and looked in the mirror "Well will you look at that, it's as good as new. Thanks, Space Case." He leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead like he would have done with Marty and exited the bathroom.

"You're welcome." she sighed to dead air, already missing the warmth of having him near. "And by the way I'm wretchedly in love with you, if you wanted to know."

But he was long gone and wouldn't hear her. She really hated her heart, did she mention that already.

About 4 hours later he walks in the front door. Casey looks up from the couch, and her unfortunately large tub of ice cream, to see Derek… alone. Usually when he goes out he comes back with a girl, so this was very unusual. Not to say she wasn't grateful cause she was, but still it was weird.

Derek walked over to where she was and threw himself on the couch. He took advantage of Casey's shock to steal her ice cream and spoon.

"Hey!" Casey screeched. Derek just smiled and took a bite. The smile turned down as he tasted it. The tub read 'extra fat free vanilla', does that even exist?

"How can you eat this?" he said even as he took another bite "It has no taste."

She rolled her eyes. "It tastes like vanilla, and you're eating it just fine."

"Causthse I'm starvedd." He said thru a full mouth.

"Always." She didn't bother to reach for the tub because she was full, and because the fight that would ensue would have her cleaning ice cream out of her hair and the carpet for at least a week.

"So whast's up withf you?" He asked mouth still very full.

Casey cringed away from his grossness and flying food particles. She waited for him to swallow before she answered.

"Nothing, why? Do I look like there is something wrong with me?" she still had look of disgust on her face as he shoved the spoon filled with entirely too much ice cream into his mouth.

"YethaSmointOuotmeth." It came out garbled to say the least.

"Okay, again in English please." She sighed "and with no food in your mouth, that's just gross."

He swallowed. "I said, yes Sam pointed it out to me."

"Sam, Sam, or new guy on the team Sam?" Casey questioned trying to avoid answering.

"Sam, Sam, of course. Ever since Emily got into that 5 month study abroad program in Portugal he's been paying close attention to you, well to me and then you when I proved uninteresting. And he thinks something wrong with you." Sam and Emily started dating 2 months after Emily and Derek broke up (the Demily relationship only lasted 2 weeks) and had been together for the last 3 years of college. Casey and Derek are happy for them, but… well it gets annoying having two friends so totally in love when you're so totally alone.

"So?" she questioned tentatively.

"So, I told him I'd ask what's up. Just so he'd get off my case."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."He swallowed another bite "Well?"

"I'm fine tell Sam to stop worrying." With that Casey stood up and walked to the kitchen. Derek looked after her and with one more bite of ice cream, he put the tub on the coffee table, and followed after Casey.

She was getting a glass of water and turned to see him leaning on the door frame.

"You know you're a crappy liar right?"

She sighed, that wasn't true. If it were he would know how she felt. Sure with direct questions and things like that she couldn't lie to save her life, but she was awesome at avoiding and just not talking about it.

"How's Sam anyway? Emily gets back in 3 weeks he must be excited." She said with false enthusiasm.

"And you're even worse at diversions."

"Am not."

"Not gonna work this time." She frowned noticeably when he didn't take the (admittedly lame) bait she offered him.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked defeated.

"Pssh. I don't. But Sam does and he won't stop harassing me until I give him something. Besides he says it's his responsibility while Emily is away to make sure you don't have a nervous breakdown."

A small and short hysterical laugh came out of Casey's mouth before she could contain it. Derek raised his eyebrow at the noise.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Sure, sure."

Obviously she couldn't lie, because he'd know, but she couldn't tell the truth either, because that would be worse than anything else.

"Well…" she spoke hesitantly "there's this guy…" she started.

"Is that all?" Derek scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Casey asked confused.

"Here Sam is legitimately worried about you and the only thing wrong is a damn guy." He snickered "That's pathetic Case, even for you."

"It is not pathetic! I really like this guy!" Casey yelled.

"And I'm sure he's a fine artsy fartsy type, right. Who let's words of poetry tumble from his lips, and the only problem is you can't be bothered to make the first move." Derek rolled his eyes. "News flash Spacey, it's the 21st century and the girls can ask the guys. You'd think with all your feminist crap you'd see that. Pfft. I bet even Mr. Arts-n-Crafts would like that!" he threw his arms up in exasperation.

"He isn't an artsy guy! And he definitely doesn't like poetry!" Casey continued to yell "I know what century it is Derek and I don't care!" She stormed over to him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "I like him, and he doesn't even know I exist! You wanna know what's wrong Derek?!? What's wrong isn't that I like a guy it's that I like him and I shouldn't! The problem is I like him and he hates me, he freakin hates me! The problem is that if anyone found out they'd be pissed, no worse, they'd be repulsed! Repulsed Derek! Because me liking this guy is the end of the universe!"

"You are such a drama queen! Things are not that complicated! You like him, then do something about it!" Derek yelled back at her and swatted her hand away.

"What should I do Derek?!? Huh, what?!?" She screamed right into his face.

"I don't know. Who do I look like Dr. Phil, or something? Figure it out Spacey you're supposed to be the smart one." He glared at her, she always made things complicated.

"I don't know what to do!" her screech pierced a whole octave. "Give me a hint here!"

"Fuckin tell him!" Derek yelled, absolutely tired of this conversation, he could have been with Marie right now, dammit.

"Just that simple! It's always so simple for you cause nothings ever on the line with you!"

"It is simple you walk up to him and say 'hey artsy fartsy dude I think you're swell wanna go out' then ya plant one on him. If he likes it you're gold if not move on! See simple!"

"So I tell him kiss him and then let him possibly break my heart into a million pieces!" Casey huffed completely red in the face.

"You are to dramatic! But yeah that about sums it up! And hey don't forget the 'Artsy Fartsy' line, cause that's pure gold." His glare intensified (if that were possible) at his words.

"Fine then I'll do it!" she yelled.

"Good!" he yelled with just as much conviction.

She took the final step between them and still yelling said:

"I like you! Every time I see you I wanna jump your bones! Living in this apartment with you is torture! Sometimes I purposely walk around in little to no clothing to see if you stare! Out of everything I've ever done in my life the only thing I regret is calling you my brother! And every time we argue I imagine what it'd be like to kiss you! But I'm done wondering!" with that she reached up behind his and pulled his lips down to hers, giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster.

"And he isn't artsy." When she was finished she stormed off to her room and slammed and locked the door. Leaving a very stunned and winded Derek behind.

In her room her back hit the door and she slid to the floor. Taking a deep breath she thought 'I can not believe I just did that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Extra Fat Free Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author:** jcfl16

**Summary:** "I'll tell them I swear." Casey and Derek's problems always rooted from those words.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD. This fic is meant for entertainment not profit.

* * *

**Extra Fat Free Vanilla Ice Cream**

"I'll tell them I swear." If I had a penny for every time I said that, or heard it, I'd be a very rich man. It's like an echo in my head and no matter what the words don't go away. The other day a lady was her cell phone and she said those words, and let's just say I was lucky the security guards only banded me from going to that store for a year.

It wouldn't be so bad if I knew how everyone would react. But on this one occasion I didn't even know what she would say.

Telling Each Other (Derek's Side)

I've never been someone who plans ahead. It's always been act first worry later. It figure's that 'She' would be the only exception to this. When it comes to her she's the exception to everything. This pisses me off. Little Miss Play-by-the-Rules is the exception to the rules. So of course I had no idea how'd she react, and did not expect what actually happened.

She kissed me, and admitted she had feelings for me. What's that about? I mean I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it, but Derek Venturi does not linger on anything. Especially not emotions, and when she said that I was her brother (which leads to another phrase that he hates 'Same difference' it bloody hell is not), that was it, it was time to move on. Who does she think she is, coming in here after 3 years and changing the plan. She can't do that.

It didn't matter that kiss had been awesome. It didn't matter that he wanted to do it again. Those quote un-quote 'feelings' were gone. He hadn't thought about her that way in years. Okay so he had but he had his distractions he enjoyed every minute of them. She was the past and he would keep it that way.

Lollipop by: Framing Hanley starting sounding in the living room. Derek sighed and went in search of his phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered as he overturned couch cushions. Turning to look on the table he saw it next to the tub of extra fat free vanilla ice cream.

"Hello." He said after flipping open quickly.

"So, what did Casey say?" Came Sam's voice over the phone

Derek groaned. She was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He flopped on the couch and wiped his face with the hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"I don't know she fine I guess." Derek lied smoothly, talking about this with his best friend/her ex was not something he wanted to do, not now not ever. He eyed the ice cream before picking it up and taking a bite. He'd just have to be very careful with what he said.

"You said you'd check on her. See if she's okay and everything." Sam said annoyed at his friend's lack of concern.

"I did." He replied after swallowing. "She said something about a guy." Simple enough. Not a lie but it might be enough to stop the inquisition.

"What guy?" Or not.

"I don't know man, and I really don't care." Derek was slightly unnerved by his friends interest "You have a girlfriend though, you really think you need another?" Derek shoved an angry spoon of ice cream into his mouth and made a face. Really only Casey could eat 'extra fat free vanilla ice cream', this stuff was gross.

"Actually my girlfriend is the one who wants the answers. Emily says that Casey's texts, emails, and letters have been really off." So Sam was only asking because of Emily, that made Derek feel better, and he hated that. After a short pause Sam continued. "Why does it bother you that I ask about Casey me and her are friends you know?"And with that comment Derek's mood soured even more.

"If the two of you are such good friends then you talk to her." Derek snapped heatedly before realizing what would happen if he did that. Casey would tell him, and Derek's life would come crashing down. Okay so he was being dramatic, but that damn girl was rubbing off on him.

"I would," Sam began "but she is always busy studying and stuff. So I figured you being her brother…"

"Step-brother." Derek sneered. He didn't know why she had to go and make that word important again, but he'd be damned if was going to call her family and she wasn't.

"What? Oh never mind. Anyways I figured that since you lived together you could just ask her when she didn't seem busy."

"Well I did and she said it was a guy. Are you happy now? Can I go back to pretending she doesn't exist? Cause really Casey isn't good to handle in large portions."

"Sure, dude. What's got you up in knots? Trisha didn't put out last night?"

See a nice safe subject this he could deal with. He stayed on the phone with Sam about 10 minutes (what he's a guy the whole talking thing is not necessary), then he went to his room to shower and sleep.

Next morning at 10 am he fell out of bed thanks to a loud crashing noise in the kitchen. Derek wasn't a morning person by any means, and it was Saturday, someone was going to pay. Hoping off the floor he dragged himself to the kitchen, only to freeze at what he saw.

Casey was standing there in a tank top, shorty shorts, and sneakers with Sam and they were both completely soaked in soap water and what appeared to be a batter of some sort. And she also happened to be clutching on to him for dear life, which result in their bodies being pressed firmly together.

Derek couldn't move. He was seeing red, and was not entirely sure why he had the sudden urge to rip off Sam's head. His best friend, for all his life and right now he could murder him. Derek told himself it wasn't because of Sam touching Casey in places he could of only dreamed of, no, his explanation for this later would be that he was angry they disrupted his sleep (till this day he says it's because of this). He didn't know what happened and right now he didn't care, he just needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted.

Without a word Derek turned and went back to his room. Slamming the door he began to pace the room.

She brought this up. He hasn't had these feelings for her in years. He was her brother, her words, he was not going to change that. She was not going to make him change his mind. He couldn't give her that. No, he was just going to forget about the kiss and everything was going to go back to normal.

During his pacing he came up with a plan. A plan that would put everything back on track, and he would put this plan in motion tonight. Casey McDonald would forget about her outburst, he'd make sure of it.

Derek came up with a 12 step program, to fix this problem (*cough* addiction *cough*). The first step in the plan required him to avoid Casey like the plague (unless trying to fulfill step 5) and the second, consequentially, was not speaking to her.

The third step was to never be alone with her. Which lead to step four which is to always have plans, and step five which required a heavy traffic of date's. But step 5 had a condition which was she had to see all his date's.

So for the following week Derek pushed his charm into overdrive. Every day he had a date, sometimes 2, and one time 3. And every day he made sure she seen the date.

He expected her to be angry. He expected her to be emotional. He expected her to be dramatic. He expected her to be crazy. He expected a lot of things, but he did not expect what actually happened.

She did nothing.

Absolutely nothing. He was offended. He was a great catch, and she had come on to him. So why was she acting like it didn't bother her? Acting like she didn't care what he did?

This was out of character for her and it was driving him crazy. So far his plan to go back to normal was working perfectly. She was acting completely normal, and he was going crazy.

Three more days passed before he exploded.

Casey was in the kitchen when Derek stormed into the apartment, after hockey practice. He threw his bag on the floor in the living room and walked towards the kitchen.

She was standing in front of the stove cooking stir fry, and looked up for only 1 second to acknowledge him. He stared at her trying to decipher her odd behavior. She just continued cooking.

"What game are you playing McDonald?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"So you're speaking to me now?" Casey said turning to him with raised eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject. What game are you playing at?" He said glaring at her from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm not playing a game. You're the one who has been avoiding me and not speaking to me." She rolled her eyes and went to her food, giving the skillet a shake.

"You know why I've been avoiding you. You, however, have been acting weird and I don't know why."

She sighed. "It's like you said Derek, if he doesn't like it move on. That's what I'm doing. I thought you'd be happy, I'm not moping, or sulking, or being overly emotional. You should be in heaven. I've even been quite recently. There is no reason for you to complain over anything."

"What do you mean you've moved on?" Derek said his mind automatically flashing to Sam and her and what happened earlier last week.

"Exactly what it sounds like Derek." Casey turned the stove off and started moving it to a serving bowl she had out on the counter.

That's when Derek took the time to look around. The kitchen bar/counter (because they don't have a table) was set for two, and there where candles. Music was playing in the back ground, and it sounded romantic. The lighting was dim, and when Casey turned the light over stove off, he realized it was mood lighting. Finally Derek looked at Casey and seen she was dressed nice. Her hair was in soft curls and she was wearing light makeup, the dress she had on was simple but beautiful and the most perfect shade of blue, and she was wearing her heels, the black ones she called her 'knock out heels'. Derek swallowed hard. It looks like he didn't need 12 steps. She'd gotten over him before he finished 5 of them.

Casey was looking at him with raised eyebrows as he noticed his surroundings. The doorbell rang at that exact moment. She shook her head lightly, causing her curls to bounce and sway, and went to get the door.

"Please go to your room Derek. I don't need a chaperone."

Derek seemed to reanimate at her words. He ran after and basically flew in front of her. Throwing his hands up and grabbing her arms, so she'd stop. They were now about a foot from the door.

"Who's your date?" He tried to say nonchalantly, and really it just came out strained.

"Truman. He's in town for this weekend and he wanted to give it another try." She said with a shrug.

Truman. Casey was passing Derek up for Truman?!? The world officially didn't make sense.

The doorbell rang again.

"Derek? I have to get the door."

"Tell me joking and Truman isn't at the door? Because if that's Truman I'll kill him." Derek remembered this guy. He made Casey miserable the whole summer after senior year, and eventually ended up leaving her for a girl he knew for an hour at his college.

"Derek," she hissed "Truman is my guest and you will be civil to him."

"Like hell I will. Don't you remember what a prick he was? The guy all but broke your spirit last time, and now you just welcome him back with open arms?"

"I'm not an idiot Derek." He scoffed at her response, suggesting he didn't agree with her assessment. "I'm not." She glared. "I know what he did, and I know he'd do it again, but…"

"But? No, no but."

"Yes, but Derek. He's scum but he's fun scum, and that's what I want this weekend. Okay. Nothing serious just fun." She looked serious, but Derek was almost sure that she had been replaced by aliens. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the door for my date."

"What you have set up in there is not fun Case. It's serious."

"Are you kidding, I made Chinese, it doesn't get more fun then Chinese. And we are going to watch a documentary on dolphins. Dolphins are fun." She had that positively dorky smile on, and Derek couldn't help but think it endearing.

"That's a serious dress Case." He said with a slight smile on his face. She seemed really naïve right now and really nerdy too. Sometimes it was so easy to lik…not like, not like.

"It's blue." She said like that answered everything.

Derek chuckled softly and let Casey go so she could get the door.

Truman walked in and said "You must think highly of yourself making a guy wait like that." He smirked at Casey and leaned in to kiss her, and SHE LET HIM! Derek's temporary good humor vanished.

"Hi Truman." Casey said after Truman let go of her lips. "You remember Derek?"

"Of course. How's it going man?" Truman stuck his hand out at Derek. Derek looked at it with distaste and nodded his hello. "Okay then. So you still play hockey Derek?" Truman attempted to make polite conversation.

"Yep." Derek was curt.

"That's good. I remember you weren't to bad at that." Slight pause "How's your girlfriend… um… what was her name… Emma?"

"Emily," Casey corrected "and they aren't together anymore."

"That's a shame. She was hot."

Derek's glare got angrier and he decided to excuse himself before he ended up in jail because of this fool.

Derek was in his room watching some movie when he heard the front door close. Truman must have left. Derek looked down to check his watch; it was 1:30 a.m. Pulling his headsets off he pushed paused and went out to the living room.

Casey was picking up the cans of soda, and had lost the shoes some time during the evening. She was moving slowly and breathing to evenly.

"Nice night?" Derek asked signature smirk in place.

Casey looked up at him and glared. "Shut up."

"Is that a no?"

"Go away." She hissed.

"Didn't you have fun?" Derek smirked.

Casey fell into the couch and buried her head in her hands. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Derek looked at her, really looked at her. She looked tired and defeated and like she was about to cry.

"What happened?" Derek said taking a couple steps toward her.

"Nothing." She stood with a jerk. "I'm just stressed."

Casey walked to her room, and Derek followed.

"Did he try something?" Derek asked serious.

"No." She answered too quickly.

One look and he knew she was lying. Like a bat from hell Derek took off for the front door, with Casey screaming for him to come back. He was halfway down the stairs when he seen Truman. He was a dead man.

"Hey Truman!" Derek yelled. "What you do to Casey?!?" He stormed towards him.

"Nothing she didn't want." Truman said with a smirk. "But you know how chicks are, they tease but rarely go thru with…" Derek's fist made contact with Truman's jaw. Truman stumbled back.

Derek reached over and grabbed his collar. Getting right in his face he hissed "If you ever come near Casey again, I personally will kill you." Derek threw him on the ground. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Man you used to be fun what happened to you?" When Derek's glare only intensified Truman decided it might be better for him to leave. "Never mind. See ya."

"You better hope not." Derek sneered.

"Whatever. I had all the fun with your sister I was going to have."

Derek lunged at Truman. But the coward dodged and ran. Derek shouted after him "Step-sister, and if you show your face here again I'll kill you."

Derek's face was completely red when he turned around. Casey was right behind him, with the oddest look on her face, like a cross between gratitude and horror.

Breathing heavy Derek navigated himself around her and back to their apartment. If he was going to beat so many faces in maybe he should take up boxing that has to have a more productive outlook than this one.

Once in his room he fell backwards on to his bed, and closed his eyes tight. Why did he keep doing this? He didn't like Casey. Why was he acting like this? She would be the death of him, of that he was sure.

Only she could have him running around like a chicken with his head cut off, getting mad at his friend (even though what happened in the kitchen was totally innocent), serial dating (because he totally wasn't doing that before, insert eye roll here), and beating completely random guys to a pulp (ok not really random but you get my point). She was making him insane, and he was letting her. What was wrong with him?

"Knock, knock." Came Casey's voice from his doorway.

Derek grunted.

"Can I come in?" She said as she took the first step.

He shrugged, and she finished coming in. Nothing was said for a few minutes as she contemplated where to begin. Derek was enjoying the silence, but was sure he'd like it much better if she'd just leave. So without sitting up and without opening his eyes he asked:

"What do you want Casey?"

"Nothing… I mean… I just… I just wanted to say thanks, I guess… Yes thanks, that's it."

"Whatever, go away now."

Casey opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and closed her mouth again. After another few minutes she sighed and turned to leave.

"Hey, Case?" Derek said opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows. He didn't understand why he did this, but he was going to go through with, whatever it was his brain was trying to do. Planning hadn't worked for him so far, so might as well go with the flow and speak before he had a chance to think.

"Yeah." She stopped and looked at him.

"You think you could stay out of trouble for 2 seconds. I am so tired of coming to your rescue."

Casey's mouth fell open in shock. She could not believe him. She didn't ask him to… he did this all by his self. All of a sudden a hard glare set in, and her mouth snapped shut.

Smirking Derek continued, "I mean I do have a life, and it would be so nice if you didn't sabotage every moment of it."

Casey didn't even say a word, just turned and left.

So not thinking obviously didn't work for Derek either. He groaned and stood to go find Casey.

"Your insufferable you know." Casey said when he opened her door. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed with a text book and highlighter in her lap.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Casey stiffened. He had meant it as a joke, and on normal circumstances it would have been. But this wasn't normal, and she had told him how she felt, and now he was exploiting it. Even if it was unintentional, it still bothered her.

With a sigh he said, "It was just a joke."

"I know." she said curtly, focusing intently on her work.

"Case," he began, but she cut him off.

"I get it okay." She looked at him angrily. "You don't have to sit here and tell me how much you don't like me. I heard it loud and clear." She took a deep breath "How could I not with all the girls you paraded thru here."

"It's just weird Case. I mean you get that right."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid." Her glare intensified. "You really think that I didn't think about it. Hell, I analyze my choice of socks every morning." She scoffed. "You only just found out. Me I've had a chance to think about this for…" she paused, and he looked at her, intrigued. She hadn't mentioned how long ago the feelings started before. Does this mean she was thinking about this back in high school? No, Derek rationalized, that's impossible. She's a terrible liar. I would have figured it out.

"A while." She continued. "I've thought about every possible conclusion, every possible scenario, and anything else that could come to mind. I have thought about this and over thought about this. I know it's weird. I know."

"How long ago?" Derek asked her.

"What?"

"How long ago did these feelings start? If you've had so much time to think about it, then it must have started a while ago. How long?" he was irate. He had cared (ok cared might be stretching it, it was more like he thought she was hot and funny and fun, when she wasn't being insane) about her in high school. It was wrong and pushed all the standards, and he didn't care. But now, he had time to think about it. He knew that step-sister equals family, family equals sick, sick equals un-cool, un-cool equals not Derek. If her feelings had started back then, then he was going to be pissed. Derek always gets what he wants, except Casey. If that could have been different then… oh, he was going to kill this girl.

She took a deep breath. "It's been a while." When he just continued to stare at her she said "Why do you care?"

"Just tell me Case." He was angry. She had completely confused him. She had turned everything around. He was so shaken up he didn't know which way was up.

"On and off since high school. It was wrong and sick so I tried to ignore it. And that worked, until we started living together, without the family, here at college. Then things got a little muddled." She was looking down embarrassed.

Derek just stood there quietly thinking hands shoved in his pockets and body leaning on the door. After a full 10 minutes Casey looked up at him and said "Derek?"

"Shh. I'm thinking."

Casey's face couldn't decide if it wanted to be embarrassed or angry so it was contorted into an odd expression. After another 5 minutes Casey had fully progressed to angry.

"Derek, seriously will you say something? Cause you're starting to piss me off." Casey scathed.

"In high school I thought you were hot." Derek said seriously, he could admit this, it wasn't technically expressing feelings.

Casey was shocked so when she said her next words it wasn't entirely with her minds permission. "And you don't think I'm hot anymore?"

Derek smirked. "No you're still hot, but I don't know if I am willing to date you." He choked on the word 'date' like it was poison, and the smirk slipped from his face.

"But you're considering it?" She asked uncertainly. "Okay now I'm confused."

"So am I."Derek said. "Why are you the exception to all the rules?" he chuckled at his inside joke.

"I follow the rules." She said indigently. Amazing that she could still argue over little things with him when they were having a serious talk.

Derek rolled his eyes and said "Come here."

Casey raised her eyebrows at him. "You're joking right, do I look like a dog to you?"

"Well…" Casey stood up and marched over to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and muttered for Derek to watch what he said.

Derek smiled and said carefully "Hold on I want to get his right." He cleared his throat. "I like you, sort of." He enjoyed watching surprise cross her face as he used her words from a week ago (with a few modifications) "Every time I see you I wanna jump your bones, but I'm a guy so that's nothing new. Living in this apartment with you is torture, mostly cause you won't shut up. Sometimes when you walk around in little to no clothing I imagine ripping the rest of them off." He smirked wider when she a shocked and appalled expression came to her face. "I really hated when you called me your brother, and you should regret saying it. And every time we argue I imagine what it'd be like to kiss you." He smirked again, and this time so did she "But I'm done wondering." Derek then leaned down and kissed her. It started off softly and soon grew more passionate. When they pulled away their eyes were sparkling.

Derek then said "If any of that mushy crap ever leaves this room I will deny it till my dying breath." Her eyes rolled. "Got it, Spacey?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever." She smirked and leaned up to kiss him.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but hey if he's going to hell anyway he might as well enjoy it.

He hadn't known even how he was going to react but it seems to have worked out okay.


End file.
